OUS tornadoes of 2016
|image = NewSierraDamage.jpg |imagewidth = 222 x 222 |imagecaption = Tornado damage from a tornado in New Sierra on January 1. |first = Tornadoes: 104 |second = Strongest Tornado: F5 |third = Max. Location: 4 locations on two different days |fourth = Damages: $1.0 billion> |fifth = Deaths: 172 |sixth = 2015, 2016, 2017 }} This page records all tornadoes on Planet Titan in 2016. Mainly, tornadoes form in OUS, with about 500 tornadoes a year. Synopsis The year started out with a major tornado outbreak in the states of Bedford and Colossians, causing 3 deaths. The month of January had the fourth most tornadoes on record in the month. February and March were near-normal. April and May so far have been above active with about 130-140 tornadoes combined. .]] Events OUS Yearly Total Note: This is as of May 21. Note: This chart also includes unconfirmed tornadoes in the total. January 41 tornadoes have been reported in January in OUS. January 1-2 Main article: 2016 Cattowicheewichee Valley tornado outbreak A tornado outbreak produced 18 tornadoes across Bedford and Colossians, killing 3 people. The strongest tornado so far was an F3 that struck the northern part of New Sierra, killing 2 people when their home was swept away. An F2 tornado struck Minski, Bedford, killing 1 person when their mobile home was destroyed. Another F2 tornado struck the Ingleton, Colossians area, which was previously struck by an F5 tornado in 1818, killing 395+ people. January 6 A small line of severe thunderstorms produced at least 4 F0 tornadoes. One tornado struck Foxville, GS, OUS, destroying a school bus and tearing a mobile home park apart. January 19 (Iquiq) In the Rnkihqtj Tqrihhr Province of Iquiq, an F2 tornado touched down and destroyed homes in Eqiqukihswk, the capital of Rnkihqtj Tqrihhr. The tornado injured at least 18 people in the city. February At least 14 tornadoes have been reported in February in OUS. February 1 A small but deadly tornado outbreak caused at least 13 tornadoes in Jupiter, Dannison, Wyominga, Gsaturna, Colossians, North Sandy, and even a rare tornado in Tiki. An F4 to destroyed and obliterated homes in Steppsville and Martina in Jupiter and Wyominga, killing 16 people. An F3 killed 8 people in the small community of Fresco in Dannison. An F0 tornado damaged several homes in the town of Barbada in Tiki. February 20 A large tornado struck Bedford City, killing at least 13 people and injuring 38 people. March 13 tornadoes have been reported in March in OUS. March 4 An F4 tornado hit several homes near Cooper Herb, CO, killing at least 2 people. April 38 tornadoes have been reported in April in OUS. April 1-2 Several tornadoes have touched down along with a current severe weather outbreak. One notable tornado was given an at least F3 rating after it struck Jeffersonville, a city in Wyominga, destroying multiple homes, tossing a car, and scattering debris for at least 70 miles. An F5 tornado was associated with the outbreak, being the first since 2013. April 17 A small but powerful outbreak of four tornadoes killed one person. One F2 tornado touched down and tracked into Allen City. Another tornado killed one person near Unity. April 18-19 (Soufflé) A rare, destructive outbreak of tornadoes struck the country of Soufflé, causing a deadly, F3 tornado to plow through the southern business district of Refroidissement, Soufflé, the capital city, killing at least 26 people. At least 43 other tornadoes touched down, injuring over 500 people and killing 14. May At least 15 tornadoes have been reported in the month of May, of which 14 have been confirmed. May 6 A major outbreak, producing 7 tornadoes, killed 10 people throughout Jupiter and Wyominga, including a violent F4 tornado that tore through Wyominga City, the country's capital. May 13-14 See also: 2016 Uranton, Uranus tornado A tornado outbreak produced a record number of three tornadoes in the state of Uranus. One tornado, of which killed 77 people, struck the state capital, Uranton. Tornado activity continued on May 14, producing weak tornadoes in Gsaturna and Wyominga. Overall, 80 people were killed in this outbreak. May 20-21 A major tornado outbreak produced 94 tornadoes, including three F5 tornadoes, of which one devastated four towns in Colossians. An F5 tornado hit the city of Mira, Wyominga and another F5 tornado hit Aquarius, Wyominga. June One tornado was reported in June, and this tornado was confirmed. July Two tornadoes have been reported in July, of which both have been confirmed.